1981
by TheQueenofPassiveAggressiva
Summary: Basically what I think life would be like at Seattle Grace High School. All your favorite Grey's Anatomy characters as high school students if they all just happened to live in Seattle, Washington. If you'd like it and want to see more, write up a review! It would be much appreciated! I love you guys. Thank you for reading!
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe you're actually forcing me to do this."

"Oh, come on, Mere," she said as she dragged her friend into the gym early that afternoon. "You love proving that you're better than everybody."

"Yeah… but cheerleading?"

"You don't have to join the team… Come on, we talked about this," she pouted.

Meredith shook her head at her best friend, "Fine, but if you've forced me to try out with you and you don't make it, I'm going to be pissed."

"I've been practicing all summer," she said. "I better make it."

She dragged her friend to tryouts fifteen minutes early to practice her cheers. Addison knew for a fact that Meredith would make it because she had developed such a reputation that everyone wanted to be her friend; plus she picked up on things really fast. Sometimes, it would make the taller girl jealous… She was a giant with braces and a lisp. She played the clarinet in band last year because her mother wouldn't let her try out to be a flag girl. And her parents wouldn't let her dye her ugly red curls. This year, Addison was determined to make her comeback.

She ignored her mother's wishes, thanks to the harsh push from her rebellious friend. This year would be different because Meredith Grey, her best friend, was in 9th grade and at her highschool. She knew with the two of them together, they'd run the school just like they ran their middle school. She hated the year they were forced to spend apart but Addison skipped fourth grade leaving Meredith a year behind. The two had definitely plotted a few ways to get back in the same grade level when they realized they'd be forced apart for a year. Addison even purposely failed eighth grade by not turning in her homework and selecting all of the wrong answers on every test. Her parents found out, got the school board involved and they pushed Addison forward anyway.

They were neighbors so they saw each other every day after school. Addison would have her driver pick Meredith up and they hang out at the mall or at the arcade. Sometimes they would just sit at home and watch movies or sit in the windows of their bed rooms discussing outfits for school the next morning. They were determined not to let their relationship fizzle out and if Addison does enough convincing, she'd get Meredith to take extra courses online so they could graduate together. Computers were still a pretty new concept to the education system but Meredith's family could afford it.

"I look ridiculous in these shorts," she complained as they walked out of the locker room and onto the gym floor. "My knees look stubby and it clashes with my hair."

"Hush, no one cares how you look," she rolled her eyes as she pulled her best friend's pink hair into a ponytail. "You're Meredith Grey. Everyone thinks you're rad and has since we were kids. I'm the one whose legs are longer than half the student body."

"Ugh, I'm so sure," she laughed at her friend. "You're bad and I told you to put those legs to good use and try out for volleyball or cross-country."

"Bizzy would die if I went out for sports," she quipped as they sat down to stretch. "She's going to die the minute she finds out I'm doing this. She's going to be so embarrassed."

"Ugh, gag me with a spoon," Meredith rolled her eyes. "Your mother is a dipstick."

"I know," she sighed. "But she's still my mother."

"Fuck her opinion, Addie," she said as calmly as possible. "You shouldn't let it control your life any longer."

"That's easy for you to say," she rolled her eyes. "Your mother doesn't care what you do as long as you don't end up in jail."

"The offer that I gave you to move in still stands," she smirked.

The girl laughed, "We were four."

Addison shook her head at her best friend as the school's varsity cheerleading team walked into the gym. A bunch of students had filled the gym by that time and they all quieted down at their arrival. The coach, a tall, burly figured woman, stepped up in front of the team.

"Alright, tryouts for this year's cheer squad is about to begin," she announced in a deep voice. "This year's captain, Carina DeLuca, will be leading tryouts. The team picks the top ten and I make the final decision. We only have four available slots this year. Most of you won't make it."

"Okay, everyone up, you wannabes," she rolled her eyes as the students stood up from the floor. Carina's family just moved here from Italy at the end of the last school year. She and her brother, Andrew, became instantly popular. All the girls loved him because he had an accent and Carina became the hottest girl in school because she was foreign. "I'm totally stoked to be working with you all! We're taking these tryouts to the max today! But first, line up in height order; tallest in the front. Thank you!"

Addison looked at her best friend awkwardly. Lining up in height order separated the girls and most freightedly put the red-head in the very front. Meredith pushed her best friend forward, "Go, you've got this. You're totally tubular. Now go!"

Carina sized up the tall, redheaded girl and smiled deviously as she walked up to her. She was only an inch or two shorter than Addison but she stood on her toes anyway to exaggerate, "You've got the legs… but can you jump?"

"I'm totally clutch," she replied.

Carina smirked backing up to her team, "Let's see it then. I want five toe touches… from all of you. I'll be switching out the best jumpers bringing them to the front after every jump. You want to stay in the front of this line."

And that's what Addison did. When they finished jumping, she and Meredith were both standing towards the front half of the line. When Carina announced that the back half could leave the gymnasium, the redhead almost couldn't contain her squeal.

"I almost ralphed, I'm so nervous," she bit her lip at her best friend.

She laughed, "Chill. You're totally freaking out. You're legit, Addison. They're warped if they don't pick you."

"Alright, ladies and gents. It's time for round two," Carina announced. "Make this line horizontal. I want to see your motions. What we're looking for here is precision. I want to see a tight, clean look."

The remaining students went through every motion Carina called out as she went through and picked out the ones she thought were sloppy or standing too far apart or shoulders just too wide. She sent maybe half of them home and then rearranged her line. Luckily, Addison and Meredith were still in the cut. Carina walked to the front, looked over the remaining students and nodded.

She stepped up and smirked, "It's time to yell! Isobel."

"Hi," the young, tall blonde girl stepped up and waved. She's the only ninth grader on the team and she was Carina's prodigy.

Carina introduced the girl and stepped back, "Isobel's going to teach you the cheer. You'll perform it three times as a group then we want to see your individual tryout dances. I'll cut half of you when it's over leaving our top ten."

"Okay, ladies and gents," Isobel shouted. "Here we go."

Once this portion of the tryouts were over, the best friends still remained. Addison was so hyped about it that she couldn't sit still. Meredith rolled her eyes at her best friend playfully. She knew how much this meant to the taller girl as she had been practicing all summer long. Unfortunately that meant that she had to endure every single moment of it. Every time the girls were together, the redhead made her watch or even join in to her practices.

Meredith shook her head, "You do know that even if I make the cut, I'm not joining the team."

"I know. Thank you so much for trying out with me. It meant a lot," she smiled.

Addison's smile made her smile back, "You're welcome."

"Alright, alright, listen up," the coach announced waving the top ten over. "I'm only picking four of you and practice starts immediately after school tomorrow. Bailey, Montgomery, Smith and Wheeler. Congratulations."

"Hey," Meredith feigned being upset, "why didn't I make the cut? I'm gnarly."

"Are you gonna ditch the pink hair?," the coach asked bluntly as Meredith shook her head violently. "That's what I thought. You were only here for your friend."

In the locker room, the two girls laughed and joked about the entire try out process as they got ready to catch the after-school bus. It comes at 6:30 in the evening to pick up the students who stay after school for school related activities. There's always something going on after school so the bus fills up pretty fast. Addison would normally be there early to ensure a seat but with Meredith at her school this year, she'd somehow always had them late. They'd get on the bus last, be forced to walk all the way back to sit with some nerdy freshmen that Meredith would make get up so they could sit together. Today is the exact same way. The two fight their way through the crowd of students to the back of the bus and force a freshman out of their seat.

"This is so mental that we go through this every time," Addison rolled her eyes. "Only if we got here early like I suggest…"

Meredith laughs shrugging as the bus takes off, "Sorry, but like, don't wig out. Look who's eyeing you."

"Who could possibly be eyeing me?" she rolled her eyes at her friend.

Meredith shook her head, "I'm so sure. Look over and wave."

"Uh," Addison said as she slowly turned around to see two of her classmates sitting the seat over from them. One of them is a jock who lived in their neighborhood that Addison's always had a crush on and the other is his geeky best friend who's popular by association but plays the Saxophone in Band with her.

The jock smiled at her, "Wassup, Red."

"Hi," she blushed.

He turned to face her, "Me and my homeboy are stepping off at my place. My parents are out of town. You and your friend wanna chill with us?"

"Yeah, that'll be totally bitchin'," Addison smiled. She'd always had a thing for the young man but never thought in a million chances would he actually talk to her.

He smiled and with a nod introduced himself, "I'm Mark Sloan and my friend here is Derek Shepherd."

"Shepherd as in Kathleen is your sister?" the redhead asked intrigued. Kathleen Shepherd was the Queen of their high school until she graduated last year.

When Derek answered 'yes', Meredith smirked, "Wow, didn't realize siblings could be totally not alike."

"I think we live in the same neighborhood," Mark commented to the two girls.

Addison nodded, "Yeah, we've seen you around."

"Dope," he nodded as the bus came to a stop. "This is us."

The group all got up together along with a couple of other kids and filed off the bus. The two friends followed the other two friends over to the young guy's huge home. They've always lived this close to each other and this is the first time they've ever actually spoken.

"Come on in," Mark said, leading them through the side door down to the basement. It's his favorite part of the house and is the place he'd throw all of his parties. He pointed out, "There's beer in the fridge and the controller is somewhere on the couch."

"Snacks, Mark," Derek bellowed.

Mark threw his bag down and headed upstairs, "On it."

"So this is what you nerds do for fun," Meredith said, grabbing a couple of beers for her and Addison. "Sit around on the couch, getting buzzed and playing video games?"

"Basically, hermits," the redhead joined in.

Derek shrugged, "I'd rather be that instead of a mall-maggot."

"Oh, so you think you're gnarly?" Meredith rolled her eyes as she chugged down her entire can of beer. "Bet you can't do that."

"I may look like a geek," he said grabbing a beer and opening it, "I may act like a geek… Okay, maybe I am one… but I'm also pretty fly."

"Oh, you're so sure," both of the girls giggled as Derek chugged his beer down.

Mark made his way back downstairs with snacks and laughed at the expression on his best friend's face, "They got you to chug a beer? How'd I miss that?"

"I'm no chicken," he exclaimed. "I couldn't back down."

"Well, I hope you narbos saved me some beer," he said, putting the snacks down on the table in front of them. He grabbed a beer and sat down next to them. "I grabbed everything I could think of."

"Schweet," Derek announced as he started to pig out.

Mark turned off the game and put in a scary movie then sat down next to the redhead. He admitted, "I've always digged you. I think you're pretty stellar and that we would go together mad well."

"I've always thought you were pretty stellar too," she blushed, pushing a curl behind her ear.

He smiled hard, "So, you want to, like, go together?"

"Yeah, that would be majorly wicked," she grinned.

Meredith jokingly gagged, "Ew, barf me out."

"Oh, hush," her best friend laughed.

When the movie was over, Mark and Derek insisted on walking the girls home but Meredith profusely declined, "We can handle ourselves."

"We'll see you two at school tomorrow," the redhead smiled.

Mark kissed her on the cheek, "See ya tomorrow, Red."

"Bye," she said again as they left his house and made their way onto the street.

Meredith laughed at her friend, "You are such a major bimbette."

"Leave me alone," she rolled her eyes. "He's so rad and now I am too. I'm a cheerleader now. I can date a jock."

"You're right, you can date whoever your mother approves of," she retorted.

Addison rolled her eyes, "Ugh, bite me. I'm taking your word and no longer caring what she thinks."

"I'm so sure," her best friend responded. "You say this everyday."

"Well, this time I mean it," she said looking at Meredith. "We're in high school. We're nearly adults now. It's time I start taking charge of my own life."

"I like the sound of that," she replied as they stopped in between their houses to say good bye.

They hugged each other tightly until Addison pulled back and said, "Please do not wear that oogly t-shirt to school tomorrow. I'm begging you."

"I will be in the window first thing to let you approve of my outfit, okay?"

"Awesome," she replied as they hugged again. "Okay, let me go. Bizzy's expecting me…"

"Good luck," Meredith shook her head. "Let me know how it goes."

"I will," she said, opening the door quietly and closing the door behind her.

Bizzy's voice booms from the foyer, "Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery, you tried out for your school's cheerleading team… We need to talk."

"Barf me out, Bizzy," she whispered to herself as she rolled her eyes.

This was a fight that the redhead was determined not to back down from. She's wanted to try out for the cheerleading team since sixth grade and her mother wouldn't let her. This year would be different. This year she was going to take charge of her own destiny.

* * *

**Hi, guys! So, yeah, this has been in my drafts forever. It was an idea I thought of a long time ago based of a meme. So this is my version of what Grey's Anatomy would be like if it were about high school students. Let me know what you think, do you like it? Would you like to see more? Should I turn this into a story of leave it an one-shot? Anyway, thank you for reading. **❥ **Kae**


	2. Chapter 2

"We argued all night but I won. I'm officially a cheerleader."

"Congrats to sticking it to the man, Addie," she shook her head as she talked on the phone to her friend the next morning. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"I didn't. I was mung," she admitted. "Bizzy yelled, I processed it then told her my side of the situation… and I may have lied saying it'll look good on my college applications."

"Check me out," Meredith replied as she pulled back the curtain in front of her window.

Addison opened hers too and they checked out each other's outfit. They have totally opposite styles… If you didn't know them personally, you wouldn't assume they would ever hang out with each other. The redhead loves bright colors, patterns, dresses and skirts. Meredith, on the other hand, wore a lot of dark solid colors usually paired with ripped pants. She wouldn't be caught dead in a dress.

Addison gasped, "Oh, thank god you didn't wear that hideous shirt."

"Don't talk about my favorite shirt like that," she laughed. "You look nice; very preppy. Makeup, the whole shabang. I approve. You'll be the cheer captain in no time."

"Oh, hush," she joked. "I don't plan on ripping off Carina's crown until next year."

"Totally radical," Meredith nodded. "This is why you're my best friend. Race you out the house?"

"But I haven't packed my bag yet!" she squealed. Addison put her phone on speaker and laid on her bed as she grabbed all of her textbooks.

Meredith laughed into the phone, "I told you… I told you to leave your textbooks at school. You don't need them to study. You have your notebook."

"But what if I missed something in class?"

"Addison, you're such a nerd. You never miss anything. Your notes are literally the textbook," she joked.

Addison finished, grabbed her backpack and grabbed the phone to hang it up before sitting it back on her dresser and running out of her room. The house is quiet now that her brother, Archer's gone away for college. It would usually just be the two of them at home now that they aged out of needing a nanny. Her father worked long hours at the University and her mother always had something more important to do than be home with her family.

Opening up the door to leave, Meredith was already standing outside of it with a huge smile on her face. She grabbed her friend's hand, "Come on, I thought you said we were going to ride the bus so you could make a move on Mark."

"You are so embarrassing," Addison rolled her eyes. "Why am I still friends with you?"

"Because you love me," she smirked as they made their way to the bus stop.

It was empty when they arrived and Addison shook her head, "We missed it. Do you even know what time the bus comes?"

"Not exactly," she shrugged. "I figured if we got here early enough."

"I'm calling a car," Addison said as she turned around to walk back towards the house.

Meredith followed closely behind. She called out, "Look!"

"What?" the redhead looked up to see a new family moving into one of the houses on their street.

The movers were walking in and out of the house with boxes as a little girl ran around the yard and her older sister, who looked about their age, held both of their backpacks as she sat on the stairs. It looked like they're waiting to be taken to school.

Meredith grabbed the redhead's hand and pulled her over, "Let's welcome them to the neighborhood!"

"Meredith!" she cried as she was literally dragged across the street.

The two waved from the end of the yard and caught both of the sisters' eyes. The younger girl walked up first and crossed her arms, "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Aww, you're such a cute little shrimp," Meredith smirked. "We're not here for you."

"Go tell Papá were ready Aria," the older sister shooed her off as she walked up to the girls. "Hey."

"Welcome to the neighborhood!" Meredith exclaimed.

Addison giggled, "Excuse my friend. She's very… exuberant; especially in the mornings… She makes a nice alarm clock though."

"Meredith," she offered. "This is my best friend, Addison. We live across the street and like 3 or 4 doors down."

"I'm Callie," she said awkwardly. "We just moved here from Miami; my Mamá, Papá, Aria and I…"

"Your sister's a little firecracker," Meredith scuffed. "I like her."

"She spends too much time with our father," she smiled looking to the floor nervously.

Carlos, the girls' father, walked out of the house soon after. He waved over Callie, "Come, mija! Time for school!"

"Do you guys go to the neighborhood school?"

"No, we go to Seattle Grace Academy. It's a private school," Addison explained.

Callie's eyes lit up for a second then she said nervously, "Oh, me too."

"We missed the bus. Could we ride with you?"

"Meredith…" the redhead scolded her.

Callie gave a small smile, "Sure, I don't think he will mind."

"See, Addie," Meredith countered as she dragged Addison along.

Callie hops in the front with her father while Aria, Meredith and Addison climb into the backseat. He took off down the street and passed all of the huge houses in the neighborhood. The girls point out where they stay to Callie on their way out the neighborhood. The redhead watched as they passed by Mark's house and she turned around with a smile on her face.

"Major bimbette,"Meredith shoved her, whispering in her ear and both girls laughed.

Aria eyeballed the girls then said, "I like your pink hair."

"Thanks, shrimp. I could come over and dye yours for you whenever you're ready."

"Papá!" she squealed. "Can I have pink hair?"

"When you're older, pequeña."

"So I can dye it when I'm ten?"

"Maybe a little older than that," he laughed and Aria frowned.

She protested the entire ride to the school. Aria made a dash out of the car when she spotted some of her friends and waved goodbye as the rest of the girls climbed out of the car. Addison smiled, "Thanks for the ride, Mr. Callie's dad."

"Carlos," he smiled as he pulled off.

Callie tucked some hair behind her ear nervously, "Sorry about that… Aria wigs out often."

"I like her," Meredith chuckled. "She seems like she could put up a good fight."

"What grade are you in?"

"Tenth," Callie said as Meredith frowned.

She shook her head, "This bugs big time."

"What's your damage?" Callie asked.

The girls walked into the school as Addison said "I told you that they offer online classes now. You can catch up." She turned to Callie, "I skipped a level so I'm in your year but we're the same age. I'm turning fourteen in October and she does a month later."

"I turned fourteen at the start of the summer," Callie explained.

They follow Meredith to her locker. Addison already has all of her textbooks and Callie doesn't have any yet, "Do you know where to go for homeroom?"

"Um, Mr. Landes… I think."

"Oh, cool. That's on the way to Mrs. Echol's class which is my homeroom so I can walk you there. Mr. Landes is going to be in charge of giving you your locker assignment and your schedule. Hopefully we will have some classes together and if not, I'll see you at lunch. We sit at the middle table closest to the big windows. It's a zoo so be sure to remember where I said so you don't get lost. If you do, we meet at Meredith's locker at every class change because she won't carry all her books with her."

"I heard that," she said walking up. "I'm just not as mental as Addison. She's a super nerd and spazzes out over school."

"Not true."

"Oh, I'm so sure," Meredith joked as she walked into her classroom.

Addison explained, "Don't be intimidated by anyone. They're all posers. You just happened to luck out and meet the most genuine people here. We will help you navigate these halls."

"Thanks," she said shyly as a bunch of JROTC kids ran past them down the hall.

One of them knocked into Callie and knocked her book bag out of her hand. The redheaded boy kept running but he did turn around to apologize as a dirty blonde girl smacked him on the shoulder. When Callie reached down to get her bag, one of the other JROTC girls already picked it up for her. Brown eyes meet blue as a smile crept on Callie's face. The blonde haired girl handed her her backpack and gave the cutest dimpled smile before running off to join her squad.

Callie could hear Addison spazzing out over the whole thing but all Callie could think about were those ocean blue eyes. She turned to her new friend, "Who was that?"

"Arizona Robbins," she explained. "She's Cadet Captain. The guy who ran into you, his name is Owen. He's dating Teddy who is best friend's with Arizona. They're all Army JROTC. They travel as a pack. If there's one J-Rat then there's about five more around the corner. Anyway, this is where we part."

"Oh," Callie looked over and saw that they were stopped in front of her classroom. "Thank you…"

"I'll see you at lunch."

Lunch came around unbelievably slow; too slow for Meredith's liking. She had both her math and science classes this morning and the girl would kill for a break. School stresses the young girl out. Her mother, even though she was never home, expected her to be extraordinary in everything she did. When the girl was younger, she would join extracurricular activities because when the other kids joined teams their parents would show up. Ellis never did and Meredith stopped participating. She's quit every team or hobby she's ever picked up when she realized her mother showed no interest in them. Now Meredith strives for the nod of acceptance that her mother would give her at the end of every semester to Meredith's straight A's. Just the thought of scoring something less than an A stresses the young girl out but she'd never let anyone know. She's way too cool for that. So cool that when she walked into the cafeteria that afternoon, the kids who were sitting at her table all got up to move. Meredith sighed in frustration as she played with her food and waited for her friends to join her.

"Hi, Meredith."

"Bag your face, George," she rolled her eyes. She watched as he sadly turned to walk away. "Fine. You can sit at the end of the table."

"Thank you, Meredith," he gave her a goofy smile and sat his tray on the table.

Shortly after, Cristina, a nerdy Gothic rich girl and Alex, an angry rough jock, sit down across the table from her. Alex, with his mouth already full, asked, "You let this dweeb sit at the table?"

"I felt bad for him," Meredith shrugged.

Cristina shrugged, "I already did my homework so I'm going to the bookstore after school and then hit up this party. You and Addison should come."

"I'll ask her when she gets here."

"This place really is a zoo," Callie whispered as she walked out with her lunch tray. She watched as kids wrestled with each other and threw food. Others were dancing and acting out scenes. As she walked through, she started to feel lost but she kept walking towards the big windows.

She soon saw Meredith at a table with her friends and waved awkwardly. Meredith waved her over, "Guys, this is my new neighbor Callie."

"Hi," she says shyly as the JROTC kids catch her eye. They're only two tables down on her left.

Addison walks up moments later with a huge smile on her face, "I just had the best time in Physics. Oh, hi George."

"Addison!," Carina waved her over to the table with all of the cheerleaders. "Come sit with us!"

"Oh, hell no," Meredith crossed her arms.

Addison pouted, "Mer, take a chill pill. It's not that serious."

"Yes it is."

"Not even. It's just this once."

"I'm so sure."

"It's my first day as a cheerleader. I have to do this. They don't even know me yet."

"Fine, go."

"Don't be mad. I'll see you at your locker after lunch."

When lunch ended, Meredith and Callie made their way over to Meredith's locker so she could switch out textbooks. Her next class is French which is way easier than the classes she had before lunch. Just as she closed her locker, Addison ran up. Meredith frowned, "Way to ditch me at lunch."

"I'm so sorry. I had too. I have to stay in Carina's graces until I'm at the top," she smirked. "Remember the plan. We're going to be best friends forever, Meredith. Don't worry."

"Fine."

"Callie, how's your first day going?"

"It's okay. I have A.P. World History next."

"So do I! You can sit next to me. Ms. Williams is so clutch," she smiled. "I love her class and it moves really fast."

"So you have cheerleading practice this afternoon?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'll be at the mall with Cristina. She invited us to a party later."

"On a school night?" Callie asked nervously.

The girls both nod, "It's something that happens frequently here. Just tell your dad you have a late study date with your fucking radical neighbors."

"I'll try," she suggested. "Papá usually knows when I'm lying."

"Oh, I've got the lying thing downpack," Meredith scuffed.

Addison shrugged, "The only time Bizzy catches me in a lie is when it's school related. She's the PTA President which is, like, funny because I rarely see her."

"You call your mamá, Bizzy?"

"That's what the Wicked Witch prefers to be called," the redhead smirked. "I called her mom once when I was six and she put me on punishment."

"Wow."

"Harsh, right?"

"I'll see you two nerds later," Meredith waved walking into her classroom.

Addison and Callie make their way down the hallway and into their classroom. There's a few open seats in the middle of the classroom so the two of them snag a seat next to each other. Everyone's just laughing and gossiping because the teacher hasn't come into the room just yet. Callie's zoned out, drawing in her notebook until something out in the hall catches her eye. She looked up to the blonde from earlier walking into the classroom… Arizona. Callie looked down at her hands that she was fidgeting with and took a deep breath. She didn't know what it was about the girl that made her so nervous.

"Hey," a voice called out.

Callie looked up to see Arizona sitting directly in front of her. She smiled back at the blonde, "Hey."

"You were almost knocked over by one of my brothers earlier, right?" she asked. "I helped pick up your books."

"Yeah, that was me," she said softly brushing her hair behind her ear nervously.

She smiled that dimpled smile, "I thought so. You're new… I'm Arizona."

"Calliope… I mean, Callie," she rambled. "It is Calliope but people call me Callie."

"Calliope," she basically sang. "It's beautiful."

"It means music," she blushed.

Arizona smiled again but as she started to speak, the teacher walked into the classroom demanding attention. The blonde turned around and scribbled something down then passed it back to Callie. When she opened it up, she smiled hard.

Arizona had written down her phone number.

* * *

**Hi guys! Thank you all for reading and for those of you who left a review, thank you so much! You all have won yet again! I hope you all enjoy your read and follow these lovelies through their growth. I have a lot of character development ideas in the works. I hope you all grow to love these babies. Any suggestions? I'm all ears. I didn't go to a real high school so please share your experience with me! ❥ Kae**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! It's a few months since my last update but I'm trying to be better about it. Look forward to new updates every week AND PLEASE HOUND ME IF I START SLACKING OFF. I love reading your reviews. I hope you guys enjoy. **❥ **Kae**

* * *

Chapter Three

"Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark and Cujo by Stephen King," Meredith said looking at her Gothic friend. "Very cliche."

"Barf me out," Cristina rolled her eyes. "At least I don't read Beverly Cleary and Shel Silverstein."

"What's your damage? Those are two rad authors," George defended.

Alex rolled his eyes, "Who invited him anyway?"

"I felt badly for him," Cristina admitted.

Alex frowned, "Gnarly."

"I'm heading to check out," Cristina announced. "The party's at six so I'm going to head home and get ready. I'll meet you guys there."

"All of these grody books," Alex scuffed. "I can't ever find anything rad."

"You read?" Meredith retorted.

Alex laughed, "Jerk."

"Hey," Isobel, the only ninth grader on the cheerleading team at their school, looks up to them on the other side of the bookstand.

Alex blushed, "Uh, hey."

"I was just, um," she paused. "I overheard your comment about these grody books and I have one you might like."

"Word?" he asked as she handed him the book.

She blushed, "Well, I got to bounce. Catch you later."

"Ew," Meredith shook her head.

Alex asked, "What?"

"I never thought I'd see a girl be into you."

"Not even."

"She is totally into you," George commented.

Alex frowned, "Who asked you?"

"I gotta bounce boys," Meredith warned.

Alex called out, "You're going to meet up with Addison?"

"Yeah, she's done with practice," said walking towards the exit. "Izzie was just here so that means Addison's probably home."

"How'd I get stuck with you, dweeb?" Alex said looking at George.

Meredith got in her car where her driver was waiting on her outside the bookstore. They drove to her house in peaceful chatter about her day. It is crazy to the young girl how her butler is more interested in her life than her mother is. Sure, her mother was a world known surgeon but she could make time for her kid. Most of the time, it felt like her mother never really wanted her… She felt that way since she was a little girl and her mother tried to kill herself right in front of her. Although Meredith never talks about it, it's something that she thinks about all of the time. She's pretty sure that her mother thinks she forgot about it but the little girl will hold onto the memory of calling 911 while her mother was bleeding out on the kitchen floor for the rest of her life.

It was a windy night in Seattle. Meredith was woken up by a tree hitting her window. She went looking to see if one of the staff members were awake to comfort her so she headed downstairs. Walking through the kitchen, towards the guest suites, she found her mother in the kitchen screaming on the phone. She hung up, immediately grabbing for a sharp knife. Ellis looked her daughter in the eyes and slit her wrists right in front of the little girl. She was very calm although Meredith wanted to panic. Her mother told her not to be scared of the blood and not to call 911. Meredith continued to watch her mother bleed out on the floor until she passed out. At that point, the little girl went to the phone and called 911. The ambulance got there shortly after and Ellis was transported to the hospital. Meredith saved her life…

Sometimes, she wonders if it were worth it… She hasn't had a mother since then. It's like she actually lost her that night. Meredith arrived home to yet another empty house and a note from her mother explaining she was staying late at the hospital yet again. On any other occasion she would have been disappointed but tonight, they were going to a party. She wouldn't be alone tonight.

Meredith ran upstairs to her room, picked up the phone and dialed Addison's number. As soon as the redhead answered, Meredith said, "Open up your window. I need your help picking out an outfit for tonight."

"I've already got you covered," she answered opening up her window holding up a pair of pants. "Archer sent me a bunch of stuff from college that Bizzy would die if she saw me in them. I think they'd look mega bad on you."

"No duh," she smiled hard. "What else did you get?"

"He sent hella cool tees and swag from concerts he's been to," she paused and said whispering, "A couple of skirts that I'm going to try to force you into."

"Ugh, barf me out," she gagged. "Never going to happen."

"Never say never, Meredith Grey," she smirked. "I thought you already learned that the hard way."

Meredith playfully rolled her eyes at her slightly controlling best friend, "I'm going to clean up then come over."

"Great, the door's open. Don't knock, Bizzy's in a meeting."

"Okay," she hangs up and immediately heads for the shower.

Dressed in a t-shirt and shorts, she walks across the grass to Addison's house and quickly makes her way inside, up to her best friend's room. Addison standing in a bra and shorts curling her hair. Noticing the outfits laid out on the bed, the girl smiled, "You picked us out matching outfits."

"I couldn't help myself," she giggled.

They got dressed and Addison helped herself to doing something with Meredith's fiery pink hair. The phone rang and the redhead picked up fast knowing her mother was still in her meeting. It was Callie. Her father was allowing her to come over so they described the house to her. They were ready and by the door when Callie arrived. Addison ushered everyone out and to her car. Their driver greets them at the door, "You young ladies look radiant tonight. I hope you enjoy your party."

"Thank you, Alfred," the redhead smiled in return as the girls hopped into the back. They gossiped and giggled the entire ride there. When they arrived, Meredith and Callie hopped out first. Addison lingered behind, "I don't know how late we will be, Alfred."

"I'll be right here, Miss Montgomery," he assured her.

She smiled, "Thank you, Alfred."

"Ugh, Cristina didn't say this party was New Wave. I didn't think she was into this scene," Meredith explained.

Addison pointed, "Speaking of… there's our band of nerds."

The girls make their way over to Cristina, Alex and George when the J-Rats catch Callie's eye. She spots Arizona in the crowd talking to whom Addison called Teddy earlier in the day. She smiled thinking of how the girl basically sang her name earlier today before receiving her phone number. Luckily, Callie put some effort into her look tonight. She was distracted out of her thoughts when Cristina spoke up, "I didn't know there would be so many wavers…"

"The party is still rad," George defended.

Everyone shook their heads and made their way into the house. Drinks immediately appeared in their hands as the girls split up from the guys. Meredith was six cups into beer bong when a fight broke out in the kitchen. Addison quickly grabbed her best friend and they all headed towards the noise.

To their surprise, they see George bruised up in the corner with Alex in front defending him against the bigger guy. Alex throws a punch the guys way and actually knocks him down. Addison takes that as an opportunity to grab the boys and they all flee outside in the front yard to laugh. Cristina laughed hard, "I thought you didn't like the dweeb."

"I don't but he's my dweeb. Only I can mess with him," he frowned.

Addison shook her head, "How very honorable of you."

"Thanks," George whispered.

Alex grunted, "Shut up. I hurt my knuckles because of you."

"I was in the middle of a winning streak of beer pong. I can't believe you narbos had to go and ruin the party."

"Hey guys," a deep voice calls out, approaching them. Callie looked up and noticed Arizona walking towards them along with her friends. He nodded, "We saw what you did in there. It was pretty gnarly the way you stuck up for your friend."

"Oh, don't mention it. It'll ruin my rep," he joked.

Owen looked at Callie, "You're that new girl I ran into right?"

"Callie," she smiled but her gaze lingered towards Arizona whose eyes were as deep blue as the ocean and staring right into hers.

"Owen," he introduced. "This my girlfriend, Teddy and our best friend, Arizona."

"We've met," Callie and Arizona both say. They look back at each other and smile.

Addison immediately picks up on the vibe between those two and blushes before speaking up, "Are you guys heading back in?"

"Nah, we're done for the night," he explained. "I have to get the lady home before her father sets a bounty on my head."

"Oh, well, get home safely and we'll see you all tomorrow," the redhead smiled.

They all nodded, "Yeah, good night guys."

"Come on, Alfred never left, I can give you all a ride home."

"Yeah, I can't believe I get to tell my brothers I got into a fight and didn't lose," George said.

Alex shook his head and Cristina laughed, "You didn't lose because Alex saved your ass."

"My brothers don't need the full story," he explained.

They all laughed on their way into the car. It was a chatty ride home. They each told their versions of their night all the way up to the fight; each having a completely different story than the other. Last to get home, the best friends hugged each other for a long moment before they finally had enough strength to separate.

Meredith giggled, "I've had more to drink than I thought."

"I think with all the adrenaline, we forgot how drunk we are," Addison giggled out in return.

Meredith chuckled as she fidgeted with getting her key into the front door and it sent her best friend in an uproar of giggles. Eventually falling into the house, Meredith waved Addison good night and closed the door behind her as she dragged her feet all the way up the stairs to her room. Walking past her mother's bedroom, she noticed it was empty and frowned in disappointment.

"I don't know why I even looked… I knew she wouldn't be here," she said aloud as she stormed to her room. She couldn't understand why her mother even gave birth to her. She was never wanted by her. Her mother was cold and unforgiving… nothing like her friend's mothers or the lovey dovey ones you see on tv. If it wasn't for the staff, Meredith would've ended up raising herself.

"Why didn't she abort me?" she asked herself as she pulled a razor out of her sock drawer and sat on her bed. Running her razor up her thigh, she watched as the blood started to pour out of the wound. "I'll never be enough for her. What's the point in trying?"

She squeezed the razor in her hand until it pierced skin and forced herself to lay down. She'll deal with the mess she made in the morning…

Meredith woke up early to the sound of her alarm. She always set it early on nights she got drunk so she'd guarantee that she'd be up on time for whatever she had planned the next day. In this case that was school. Addison and Meredith planned on riding the bus to school today so she could have more time with Mark.

Meredith stared at herself in the mirror with disgust as she ran her finger along the scars on her hips. She couldn't be upset, she did this to herself. It didn't matter how perfect she portrayed herself to be, she would never be extraordinary… especially not in the eyes of her mother.

"Meredith, get down here. You're going to be late," Ellis called from downstairs.

The young girl rolled her eyes and zipped up her pants before grabbing her backpack and running down the stairs. Her mother eyed her disapprovingly and shook her head, "You know I hate to wait."

"My apologies, Mother," she said simply. Ellis hated excuses.

She waved her off, "Go. A car is waiting to take you to school."

"But I was going to ride the bus with Addison."

"Meredith."

"Yes, mother," she forced herself not to roll her eyes as she turned on her heels and made her way out of the house.

A driver was waiting for her outside the car and she frowned as she turned towards her best friend's house. Meredith made a split decision and dashed towards her doorstep. She banged on the door anxiously and rocked on her toes as she waited.

The door opened revealing Addison's mother. Meredith bit her lip in embarrassment, "Oh, Mrs. Montgomery. I didn't know you were home."

"Why so formal, dear?"

"Bizzy, I've got it. Thanks," the redhead appeared behind her mother.

Meredith mouthed an apology as the older woman walked away.

Addison frowned, "What's your damage? I was coming out in ten minutes as scheduled. You're mad early."

"Wicked Witch of the East is forcing me to take her broomstick to school," she explained. "So I'm forcing you to join me."

"You're lucky I like you," she smirked. "And that I am always ready early. Let me grab my bag."

Meredith steps inside the Montgomery house as she watches Addison race up and down the stairs from her room. "Bizzy, I've got to go!"

"I hate when you bellow, dear."

"I think that means 'Have a great day at school, Addison' in Bizzy terms," she whispered, closing the door behind them as they make their way to Meredith's car.

The girls chatter softly as they make their way to school. On their drive there, they see one of their classmates walking. Meredith calls out, "Stop the car, Wesley."

"Yes madam," he pulled over towards the sidewalk.

Meredith rolls down the window and the two friends stick their heads out the window, "Hey, Izzie! You need a ride?"

"Uh, sure, thanks," she smiles softly as Meredith opens the door inviting her in.

Before she could sit down properly, Meredith starts hounding her with questions, "So, you walk to school every day?"

"Yeah, it's not far from my house."

"Is Carina really as nice and generous as they say or is it all a facade?" she questioned then laughed. "I'm asking for a friend."

"She's been an angel to me and my family so I have nothing mean to say about her," she smiled. "I have a question for you if you're done."

"Sure, have at it."

"Alexander Evans…"

"Don't let him catch you saying that…"

"Alex," she corrected. "He's your friend, right?"

"Yeah," she shrugged.

Izzie blushed, "Is he as mean and a jerk as everyone says?"

"Depends on who you ask," Addison joked.

Izzie nodded, "It's just, I was at that party last night… I saw the way he stood up for his friend. I thought that was cool."

"I knew you were into him. I guessed it at the bookstore," Meredith explained happily.

Izzie gasped, "Bag my face… does he know?"

"He's as clueless as they come, my friend."

The car comes to a stop and Wesley gets out to open their door, "Enjoy class. Ladies."

"Thanks, Wes," Addison says.

Izzie turns to them, "Um, thanks for the ride… and the information."

"Anytime and likewise," Meredith smirked.

Addison laughed, "She's going to give Alex hell."

"I think she'd be good for him," Meredith giggled.

They locked arms and started their ascend towards the school building for another crazy day of high school… hoping for the best day but preparing for the worst.


End file.
